


Numb

by RinNightshade



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: First Person, Fluff, M/M, Romance, after season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinNightshade/pseuds/RinNightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki being the loving best friend he is takes it upon himself to take care of Saruhiko until he is fully recovered from his injuries. This being the most positive interaction in the past few years is ... a learning process for the both of them to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb

Moving hurts. Hell even breathing hurts at this level of consciousness. The painkillers are too far to be worth trying to bring myself to my feet. Besides blocking the pain blocks other senses, and I like pain. Pain is a friendly reminder of living, and in its own way is a delight to have company with. It greats you like many guests, and after making home for longer than you’d ask for, it leaves without a trace. 

As pain consumes the muscles it’s like a soothing numbness that overcomes thought of making the movements I want to make. It’s a comforting feeling really. How peaceful it is to lay here dozing off as I please. Nothing is expected of me, and all my expectations are hit. It’s so cozy here with the blanket, pillows, and my bruises.

I sigh enjoying my physical numbness and brain invoked paralysis. Slowly I find myself loosing myself in the indulgment of pain. It’s been awhile since I’ve felt it like this. The minor head injuries is something people take for granted. Cracked lungs, stab wounds, and spotted bruising from my face to my feet with a concentration on my torso is like a gift. Pain is a universally understandable concept. 

Apparently I had dozed off because I’m now waking to his racket. I open my eyes with a pleasant sense of realization I haven’t eaten since this morning. My stomach gurgles its dismay at me, and he sets the groceries on the counter. Even the annoyance at my body for not realizing it has no right to whine is eased by knowing we’re in the same room together. Every bruise is worth that voice happily greeting me, and that is in part why pain is so comforting. 

“Hey Saruhiko, are you asleep?” Misaki says as he peers over the couch to stare into my half opened eyes. My stomach growls again. Stupid organ. I’m glaring and still he smiles. “I’ll make you something to eat.” He lifts his body up to leave, to stop him I weakly make a grab at him. 

Clutching a piece of his shirt he turns his face back to me. “No.” I say in a more hoarse voice then I was expecting. “I-“ I stammer trying to figure out what I want exactly, without outright saying I just want his company. “Hi?” Fuck I’m awful at this. 

Again he fucking smiles. “Hi beautiful.” He whispers, then furrows his eyebrows in the same moment I realize what he said. We both blush in that instant because holly shit he just said something that sent a jolt through my entire body, straight into my crotch. There was a heart tightening breathless moment, but seriously the ending point for this one is the pit of my stomach. “I- I , um, it’s just your uh glasses are off right now and you look nice?” Now he is stammering and I want to will myself to lift up enough to pull him into a kiss. 

Wait, kiss? Shit if I kiss him my gig is up and it’s back to the hospital with me. “It’s okay.” I say rather dumbly because my heart is racing a mile a minute. “I think my painkillers wore off.” Thank God I’m smart or people would seriously think I was dumb if they knew how blank my brain went upon my best friend calling me beautiful. 

“Oh. Right. Food.” He turns away, and I let go of his shirt. “I brought back some leftovers from work. Don’t worry I know what you’ll eat, but you need to eat before you take those.” He calls over to me from the kitchen. 

The pain from moving my arm isn’t even fully registering. Wait no shit it is. Fuck that fucking hurts. Holy shit ribs are stupid existence at this point. He tries to hand me a takeout container and I think my look of, ‘I’m not fucking moving” is expressed since he sets it on the table and leaves. Of course he returns with more pillows. 

“Do you want me to help you up?” He asks realizing my little motivation to get up. I don’t want to answer, but I don’t want to get up. That sounds painful, and I like the numbness of pain not actually addressing it part. Apparently my silence is answer enough because he is now pushing me forward and quickly setting me on the pillow. He probably was being gentle, but it was excruciating. He picks up the food again about to hand it to me then looks at my bandaged arm and knits his eyebrows together, again. “Uhh?”

“I can feed myself!” I snap at him annoyed at the complexity he is making eating take out be. As I go reach my right hand for it pain provokes a sharp intake of breath from me, and I come back to my senses. Right arm is in a sling right now for shoulder to heal. I ease my legs apart and set the food there favoring my left hand again. “See there.” I say and shovel my food in. 

After the meal my pain medicine starts kicking in and Misaki’s complaints about his work day begin to turn into one indistinguishable noise. I’m trying to keep my eyes open and concentrate, but my vision goes black and I feel my consciousness withdrawing. Finally he notices me sleeping, and stops talking. He tucks my hair behind my ear saying something like “so pretty” and then I’m gone again.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just said "eh this is good enough to post. Right?" before deciding to post it, so hopefully it's not like well horrible. I want to try and update it in the future, but I make no promises. This thing has been written since episode 12 season two, but I'm bad at posting. I have a full plan of action though. Anyways thank you for reading, hope to see you in the near future!


End file.
